Something Inside
by SYuuri
Summary: Should we even think about doing this?" They want to move forward but they have to know what they really want first. Sam/Jules. Spoiler for S2x02.


**Something Inside**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Flashpoint, I wish I did.., or at least I wish I could visit Canada one day so I could get to meet Hugh and David!**

**:: I always wanted to write a Flashpoint fic so I took the chance when I finally had the time. I hope Sam and Jules get back together in season 3, or I will be a very angry person; that won't be pretty (: The story hasn't been beta-ed and the edited version will be released in a few days. **

**:: Spoilers for S2x01: Eagle Two. Taking place after before Backwards Day. **

**--**

When the first sun's rays slipped through the curtain gaps and hit her square on the face, Jules stirred. She was never a heavy sleeper and usually woke up a few minutes before her alarm did its job. She would lay there and stare at the ceiling, orienting herself until the alarm interrupted the blissful ritual. Then she'd kill off the alarm, sit up and pad through the short hallway to the bathroom with the last remnants of yesterday's dream to start yet another 'Jules Day'. It had been her daily routine for the past eight years, except when the mission was dragging too long that sleeping in her own bed was not an option, or when she was staying over in one of her girlfriends' house. Yes, Julianna Callaghan did sleepover too.

Today though, just the same as yesterday and the day before, was different. She could hardly remember the last time she slept so well. Sam's breath warmed the back of her neck and his strong arms held her close even in his sleep. As someone who loved to have her space, spooning was not the most comfortable sleeping position to fall into, yet in the same time she wouldn't utter a single complaint. Jules slowly and carefully turned in his arms, feeling Sam shifting a little bit when her hair tickled his face. Sharing a pillow, their faces were only mere inches apart.

Losing her mother in relatively young age, living with a hard-to-please father and four older brothers who'd never ever said the word 'Barbie' in the house and being the only female member in an elite team who had to shot a guy or two every day or so, Jules was living in a world where the majority of the occupants were male. She was comfortable being where she was, and even though she knew that her team had accepted her for all she was, a highly caliber and skilled sniper who _also_ happened to be a girl, she couldn't ignore the nagging sound in her head that constantly reminded her to be a better cop. Endless negotiations, dysfunctional terrorists and wannabe criminals, blood and sweat had become such a big part of her life that she couldn't even recall the last time she enjoyed simply being a girl.

Then Sam arrived; the blond rookie whose initial cockiness and confidence were enough to tempt her to smack him good. While his presence was a positive addition for the team, Sam was also responsible to have single-handedly turned her world upside down.

She knew it was wrong, she knew _he_ knew it was not right. They were breaking the rules even when all the consequences were laid bare in front of them to see. But for the first time after so long, Jules felt feminine again and it was… wonderful. She felt alive; even more alive than being in a rooftop and aiming her Remy 700 at yet another criminal of the day. Every fiber of her being was taken over by the feelings and it was something she hadn't had for the longest time. She wanted to cherish it, and the one person who had given it back to her. Sam Braddock.

He must have felt the weight of her gaze on him because his eyes fluttered open short moments later. Clear blue eyes met doe brown eyes.

"Good morning," Jules greeted, fighting off a shiver running down her spine when his hand moved to caress her arm before tightening around her waist once more.

"Morning," Sam leaned closer and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Even a make-out session with Scott couldn't give her half the effect of Sam's innocent pecks.

It was that instant that a wave of contentment and absurdity bathed her. Julianna Callaghan did not quiver to a blob of jello at anybody's touch. She probably had the worst dating record in Team One, but why did it feel like nothing else mattered now? Right now, right here, in the confinement of the four walls of her room, Jules wanted to tell the world to shut the hell up and fuck itself.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really, you jabbed my stomach every five minutes or so," Sam answered, mischievousness shining through his eyes which were no more than twin slits. The warm sun's rays hit his face just right and made the freckles across his face even more apparent and his light blond hair appeared to be even lighter, almost silverish.

Jules smirked and tickled his side playfully, making him squirm in her grasp. "Served you right. You were snoring right in my ear,"

Her hair was probably sticking out to every possible direction and her morning breath was not exactly attractive either, but he didn't seem to mind. The short yet passionate kiss he gave her a minute later told her he –really- did not mind. It's ridiculous, really. She had no second thoughts of jumping from ten floor building and was never afraid of breaking a nail or getting muddy and dirty, yet _now_ she's suddenly self conscious about her bed hair? This brand new feeling scared yet thrilled her. She had dipped her toes into the water and she was helplessly engulfed by the urge to jump and soak herself.

"What's so special about Santorini Blue?" Sam suddenly asked.

A disapproved frown creased her delicate feature. "And here I thought after a day of priming drywall you would remember that it's actually Santorini _Sky_,"

"I wouldn't mind another day of priming drywall," Sam remarked with a leer, his eyebrows wiggling good-naturedly as he without a cloud of doubt was recalling yesterday's event. Something as simple as painting walls had turned to indisputably one of the most passionate moments of her life. Not that she would tell him that, but still.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Sam," Jules retorted, poking his side once again with a slender finger.

Sam laughed heartily and pushed a lock of fallen brown hair behind her ear. "Okay, edited question: What's so special about Santorini _Sky_?"

Jules paused as if considering the answer. Not the answer itself, but if she trusted Sam enough to tell him one of her precious sacred memories. He waited patiently and she lifted her eyes, locking their gaze. "You know about my mother, don't you?" He nodded and she went on. "Well, my father didn't really keep many of her mementos, you see. But there's this particular picture of them honeymooning in Greece, Mom was pregnant with Brennan, my eldest brother," She hasten to add upon seeing his blank expression. "That was the second time they went to Santorini. The first one being the time Dad proposed to her,"

"That sounds wonderful," Sam commented softly.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" When she smiled, it was one of those radiant and gentle smiles that she rarely ever displayed. She didn't need to think about the picture, it was the only one she had of her mother and she had memorized every little detail by heart. "They were in Lotza Café in Oia. The beauty of the place was to die for, Sam. People said that sunsets in Oia is the most beautiful in the world, but the cool blue waters, the sky… it's breathtaking and enchanting," Jules flashed him a sheepish smile, 'feeling naked' all of a sudden after baring her story. "I had so little time with my Mom. This is my way to keep her alive,"

His knuckles slowly caressed her cheek. In the short time they knew one another, she had told him some of her stories, including her dark rebel teenage years and some of the Callaghan family history. Having a stone cold military cop as a father, Sam didn't exactly share the best relationships with his folks. Something she could relate to, though her father was a farmer instead of a high ranking military policeman.

"You miss her?"

"Everyday," Jules answered and closed her eyes. Behind closed lids she could see the seven year old Jules in a green and white jumper admiring a picture of her parents, beautifully encased in a large brass frame.

"Greece… should keep that in mind. Maybe we could visit the next time the team's got a break. Seems like a perfect place for a peaceful and quiet getaway,"

"Sam, about that," Jules uncertainly began, her face taking a serious look and his smile faltered a bit. The playful mood had gone, replaced by a more important matter to discuss. "Should we even _think_ about doing this?"

"Do you want it?" Sam asked back, throwing the ball back at her.

"I would lie to you if I said I didn't, but we both know that this can't be happening. I told you before, Sam, I worked my ass too hard to be where I am today. I care about you a great deal, I will not deny that, but this job is important for me and messing things up is the last thing I want to do," Jules said plainly. She might look worry-free, but inside her heart was in knots.

"You're important to me,"

She cringed inwardly at his sincere statement. _Damn you Braddock for confusing me!_ "Sam…," Jules warned.

"I always thought that sleeping with the enemy was always kind of hot," Sam continued with a half smirk-half grimace.

Jules cocked an eyebrow. "So I'm your enemy now? Wow, the note must have gotten lost somewhere,"

"Says the one pointing her gun at me the first time we met,"

"Yeah, if someone actually followed the order and headed to HQ first thing first, you'd probably see me with a flirty blouse with a super mini skirt and the most adorning smile in our first meeting," She taunted, ready as ever to push his buttons. "The first impression matters the most,"

"Go to the HQ and miss the sexy sniper chick in action? I don't think so," The laughter breaking from both of them lightened up the mood considerably. "I understand where you're coming from, Jules, trust me, I do. But I also want you to give us a chance. I can stand not touching you or being closer to you than I want to when we're around the team, or not shouting from the top of the building that I really like you a lot," A pause then that boyish grin made an appearance. "At least I _could_ try,"

"You really like me a lot, huh?" Jules asked as she smoothed her palm over his chest covered shirt. Sam smelled faintly of Dial soap, she noted as she finally rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that," He grinned before turning serious once again. "I just wanted you to know that my heart is yours to keep, if you'll have it,"

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. The sweet, poignant joy nearly overwhelmed her and she gave herself a mental shake. _Get a grip!_ Jules normally wasn't one for cute endearments and sweet nothings, but the way Sam said it… it almost looked like he meant every word. And the worse thing was that she actually _believed _him.

She always knew that Sam was far more romantic than she would ever be and it would take a long time to get used to. The Officer Callaghan in her wanted to grab her gun and Scorpio him while the Jules in her simply wanted to grab him and kiss him. Heart versus Head. Who's winning?

"On several conditions," Jules finally found her voice.

"Conditions?"

She began. "No Sweethearts in front of the team, no touchy–feely in the headquarter, I'll drop you off a few blocks away from HQ and go through the front door and you can go in after waiting for a few minutes, stealth, through the rear. No morning or evening nookie in the locker room, no over-protectiveness in the field-,"

"Jules,"

She continued, completely ignoring him. "No personal topics while on missions, just in case the comm link's on. We don't want to accidentally broadcast our private conversation,"

"Jules,"

"I mean, you don't want the rest of the team to know you love watching Bambi,"

"Sweetheart, shut up,"

"I'm not done," She protested, shooting him an annoyed look.

Jules was chatting animatedly and he decided to do exactly what he had done a couple of days ago in front of the fancy downtown hotel. It worked the first time; he expected it to work for the second time. He kissed her, cutting her mid-sentence. It was slow and deep and she tasted so sweet.

The only reason he pulled away was because his lung was screaming for some air. A smile tugged on the edges of his lips when he opened his eyes. Jules was flushing crimson. There's a minor victory in successfully making the tough Julianna Callaghan blush. "Okay, go on,"

"We're so taking my car when it rains,"

"Or we can just stay in and order Chinese,"

"Gotcha,"

"That's all?" His face inched closer and he rubbed his nose against hers, producing a giggle from her.

Jules winked at him right before she kissed him. "You have to try my protein mango breakfast smoothie,"

--

**:: This was written with _Don't Be Fooled_ playing non-stop in the background. Very cool song by our dearest Hugh Dillon! Please let me know what you think. Cheers.**


End file.
